1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for ranging using round-trip time by broadcasting in a network.
2. Background
Vehicular safety applications enabled by wireless communication capabilities between vehicles through wireless communication protocols, such as IEEE 802.11p, require sub-meter level relative position accuracies. Existing positioning systems, such as the global positing system (GPS), fail to provide such high accuracies. Typically, in order to achieve the required relative positioning accuracies, positioning systems need to be augmented with additional sensors for performing ranging measurements between neighboring vehicles. However, such additional sensors increase both costs and complexity of positioning systems.